


Hurt

by bubble_bobb



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Crying, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He would consider it being childish if it wasn't for the situation he's currently in.He's not being childish, he's hurt, not childish.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
This is pretty rushed  
Sorry about that  
I'll be taking a little break, most probably for the rest of the month but I'll come back with something you'll hopefully like, thank you for understanding  
Feel free to leave kudos and comments

Shinwon stands up, his legs shaking from how bad he feels like he's going to pass out. His face is as red as it gets and everything feels too hot. He feels like something is going to go down at any minute now. He can feel it.

He looks over, watching as Hyunggu stands up from his seat by the table, looking down at the floor and ignoring all the questions he's asked from the concerned members. He looks lifeless, at the verge of tears even.

Shinwon knows why, he knows exactly why.

It happened just few days ago, Hyunggu started avoiding him, telling him that he needs some time to think but he never came to him again to talk to him or kiss him goodnight. He separated himself from Shinwon, always being out of his reach.

Shinwon catches up to him quickly, almost tripping over the couch and looking at him, expressionless. Hyunggu's eyes water as soon as they meet his and Shinwon's heart drops at the younger's next words.

"I have to talk to you."

It's not about the words that left Hyunggu's mouth, it's more about the way he says them. His voice shaking and yet he somehow still sounds okay.

He tells Shinwon to go with him and the older nods, following the younger aside. Hyunggu takes a few deep breaths, looking up at Shinwon through his thick lashes.

"I don't think we should be... a thing anymore."

Hyunggu chokes out and Shinwon can just stare at him blankly. Is this real? Why? Did he do something he doesn't remember doing that could hurt Hyunggu like this?

Hyunggu then moves past him, knowing he can't really get away from Shinwon since they share a room. He doesn't want to get away from the older but he feels this ache in his heart when he looks at him that he just wants to crawl somewhere and never come back.

The older makes his way into their room, reaching his hand out but only brushing Hyunggu's shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

It takes only a few seconds before they are in front of their bedroom and slowly walking inside. Shinwon feels broken, it hurts, and it hurts him even more to know that he doesn't actually know why Hyunggu doesn't want them to be together anymore.

Hyunggu will explain why once they are alone, right?

He will tell Shinwon so he can improve and get better, right?

He looks at the other again, his heart clenching at what he sees.

Hyunggu is shaking and the muffled sobs are giving him away too easily for Shinwon not to notice.

"Don't cry."

Shinwon says once they are inside and the door is closed, his voice calm but stern. He follows the younger to the little bunk bed, watching as he sits down. He steps closer to him, crossing his arms on his clothed chest in a childish manner.

He would consider it being childish if it wasn't for the situation he's currently in. He's not being childish, he's hurt, not childish.

"You have no reason to cry."

He speaks up again, he knows that's not true. Hyunggu is hurt too, obviously. He doesn't know what he's saying, he cares about the younger and those words are doing no good.

He sniffles, looking down at the younger with teary eyes but not letting them go free. He can't do that, not now, he's trying to make Hyunggu talk to him, not make him cry even more and mumble nonsense.

He needs to know what he did wrong, if anything. He needs to know why Hyunggu doesn't like him the same anymore. What changed his mind so suddenly.

"If anyone should be upset, it should be me."

He tells him, slowly and carefully sitting down next to the younger. He cringes a little, he really isn't making things better. It sounds way harsher than he intended it to but it's too late to apologize now. Hyunggu sobs into his hands, turning his head to look at Shinwon better.

His facial expression is killing the older, he doesn't like the way Hyunggu is looking at him. The way his eyes show so many emotions but none at the same time.

The way his bottom lip trembles ever so slightly as he tries his best to talk to him and explain himself.

He looks so desperate to tell Shinwon what changed him but it looks like he can't voice everything that's on his mind.

"It's all my fault, that you're angry, and that we're here now. I'm sorry hyung, I'm so sorry."

"Hyunggu, don't cry, I'm not angry at you."

Hyunggu looks hopeful for a full second but then his expression drops again. It breaks Shinwon inside. It hurts to see his beloved hurting. He never liked seeing the people he cared for so deeply hurt and sad.

And even if Hyunggu doesn't like him anymore, if he ever really did, he still feels this strong connection between them. He always felt a special sort of way towards the younger and he made it very clear he liked him.

"I'm sorry I let my stupid feelings get between us."

Shinwon frowns. Is this the time when Hyunggu will tell him why?

"What was I even thinking? Dating within the band, God I'm so stupid."

Shinwon reaches out, holding Hyunggu close to himself, his trembling fingers caressing the younger's hair and back carefully.

He still likes Hyunggu, he would literally do anything for him and to keep him happy. Seeing the boy's smile and bright eyes makes him feel like there is nothing better in this world.

"Hyunggu..."

He sighs before speaking up again, making Hyunggu look up at him.

"I still like you, and I always will, I can't even express how much you mean to me and seeing you like this, it hurts me..."

Hyunggu's sobs turn into choked up mumbles and hiccups before he snuggles closer to Shinwon, holding him so tight Shinwon thinks he's going to run out of air soon.

He clutches the fabric of Shinwon's shirt in his fists, his hot tears wetting his hyung's shirt. Shinwon feels a single tear roll down his cheek and he grits his teeth.

Of course that this matters to him, Hyunggu matters to him but the younger is right. Dating within the band is not right. It's not forbidden, but it's not okay either.

He remembers his friends who tried it once but then they broke up, causing the whole band to break off.

And he doesn't want that, he loves his members way too much to let them go like this.

He'll always feel some sort of way towards Hyunggu, that won't change, but he'll get used to the feeling of not having him wrapped around him all the time and not hearing the little_ 'I love you'_s that they loved sharing. Or the rushed hugs and cuddles when they finally had time for themselves.

He just needs more time.

He sighs again, wiping his and Hyunggu's eyes once he looks back up at him, his cheeks, nose and eyes red from all the crying.

"Don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
